A Moment In The Storm
by xBookworx
Summary: Nathan and Lucas are caught in the middle of the storm, what will it take for the brothers to finally connect and behave as family.


I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

AU *Set around the season one finally, where Lucas and Nathan were friends but not very close yet*

A Moment In The Storm

The Tree Hill Ravens had just won a game and were on the bus heading back. They were all tired and couldn't wait to get home But on their way, they got caught in the middle of a lightning storm. Everyone in the bus was fine except for a very fidgety Nathan Scott. Lucas was seated on the row to Nathan's left and caught sight of his movements.

"Hey man are you okay?" asked Lucas.

"Yes, I'm fine" answered Nathan a little grumpily.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you seem a little…"

"It's none of your damn business" said an angry Nathan.

"Jeez, fine, I won't ask again" said Lucas frustrated.

As the bus went further, the storm became more and more intense. Whitey then decided that it was too dangerous to go on specially since it was night time and was harder to see the road. Once they arrived at a nearby motel, Whitey divided the players in pairs for each room. Nathan and Lucas were placed together. After getting settled in their room the Scott brothers went to sleep.

In the middle of the night Lucas was awoken by a heavy thunderclap. When he looked around the room he saw everything was alright, except, Nathan wasn't in his bed. He stood up and started to look for him. He couldn't find him anywhere. But suddenly, Lucas started to hear someone breathing heavily. Then thunder clapped once more and Lucas heard a small whimper that came from the closet. When he opened it he found Nathan inside. Nathan was leaning against the farthest wall, with his hands over his ears and his eyes tightly closed. Lucas reached over and put a hand on his shoulder and Nathan gave a startled yelp.

"Nate, why are you in here?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"Nothing, it's fine. Go back to bed." Nathan said not looking at Lucas.

"Nate, its clearly not okay. You are sitting in the closet and had your hand over your ears and your eyes were closed. So why are you in here in the middle of the night?"

"I'm…." Nathan said whispering the last part.

"I didn't catch that Nate. Try again." Said Lucas

"I'M AFRAID OF THUNDETSTORMS OKAY. So, go ahead, laugh your ass off, tell everyone, take revenge for all I've done to you." Yelled Nathan while his eyes pooled with tears.

Lucas wasn't really surprised Nathan was afraid of thunderstorms. When he was little he used to be too, but his mom comforted him and told him he would be okay and he would spend the night with her. Something he bet Nathan didn't have 'cause Dan doesn't seem like the cuddly type of dad and Deb wasn't really always there. Lucas then realized that Nathan was still whimpering and tears were rolling down his face.

"Nate, it's gonna be okay. I won't tell anybody, besides it's okay to be scared sometimes. There is nothing wrong with it" said Lucas comfortingly.

Lucas then reached out and wiped Nathan's tears away. Then offering his hand he said:

"Come on Nate, let's go back to bed."

"But I won't be able to sleep. Thunder always makes me panic and I feel terrified that if I close my eyes one of them might reach me or I'll be surrounded by lightning and deafening thunder. Or I'll be in the middle of the storm all alone." Said Nathan while tears ran down his cheeks.

"But this time, you won't be alone, I will be here with you" said Lucas with his hand still extended.

When Nathan took his hand and stood up, thunder clapped and his instinct was to throw himself to the safest place nearby, which was Lucas. Nathan threw himself at Lucas, hugging him and trying to hide in Lucas' coat.

"It's okay Nate, big brother's here" said Lucas while rubbing Nathan's back and hugging him closer.

When Nathan saw that Lucas wasn't pulling back from the hug or was rejecting him, he buried his head in Lucas' shoulder, soaking up all the comfort he could get. Then after several more minutes of hugging Lucas broke the embrace and took a hold of Nathan's hands.

"Come on baby brother, time to go to bed" said Lucas guiding Nathan to their beds.

When they were standing next to their beds Lucas laid down on his but when Nathan went to lay down on his Lucas asked him:

"Nate, where are you going?"

"I'm going to my bed?" said Nathan a little uncertain and kind off missing the comfort Lucas' embrace brought him.

"No. Come here baby bro, you're sleeping with me tonight" said Lucas lifting up his blanket in an inviting way.

At this, Nathan felt all his body heat go to his cheeks, but said nothing nonetheless. He laid down next to Lucas a little unsure of what to do. But his doubts were set aside once Lucas pulled him by the arm so Nathan was cuddled to his side and Nathan's head was over his heart. Then, once again thunder clapped hard which caused Nathan to flinch and bury deeper into Lucas' embrace.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you." Said Lucas while running his hand through Nathan's soft hair. Then Lucas began to sing to calm Nathan down like his mom use to do with him when he was little. After Lucas finished the song Nathan was a little calmer than before, yet he still clung to his big brother for comfort. After a few minutes Nathan broke the silence and said:

"Lucas, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Nate, what's on your mind?"

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like to grow up together and not be enemies. To be friends and play together…"

"To have someone to get in trouble with; someone to share your deepest secrets with…" continued Lucas.

"Someone to hold you during the storm. To have…" said Nathan

"A BROTHER" they said at the same time.

"Yes, I always wondered what it would be like, but now I don't have to wonder anymore because I have you and I'm never letting you go baby brother". Said Lucas while planting a soft brotherly kiss on Nathans hair. "I love you Nathan, even when we weren't friends, I still saw you as the little brother I was supposed to protect."

"I love you too Luke. Something tells me you would have been an awesome big brother to me…" Replied Nathan but was interrupted by thunder clapping loudly which caused him to jump a little.

"It's ok Nate, go to sleep. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you ok. No one will touch you whilst big brother is protecting you" said Lucas while hugging Nathan closer to him. "Hopefully tomorrow the storm will have ended but for now big brother will hold you through it."

And with that Nathan fell into a deep sleep and after promising to himself that he would protect his baby brother from anything and anyone Lucas followed his younger brother to the world of dreams.


End file.
